List of Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX Stages
Rise of Destiny *Eiji - Mt. Aizu-Bandai, Fukushima - *Kayin - Atlantic City, New Jersey *Ellis - *Sophia - *Rungo - Arizona *Duke - Rambert Estate, Training Ring Rampage of Darkness *Boy - *Karen - *Eiji - Fukushima Prefecture - Tsuruga-jo Castle, Mt. Bandai Aizu *Kayin - New York City, The Bronx - BANG-HEADS Saloon *Ellis - Göreme, Turkey - Fairy Chimneys of Cappadocia *Sophia - Miami, Florida - Aqua Disco *Gaia - Sea of Japan *Tracy - New York City *Chaos - Tibet - *Uranus - *Master - *Sho - Babil Province, Iraq - Tower of Etemenanki *Vermillion - Southeastern US - ??? Roads of Blood *Leon - Hawaii, Depths of Mauna Loa - Into a heat resistant cage hung by mere chains above searing hot lava in Hawaii's largest volcano, Leon's gang often captures footage of underground fights in this spectacle. The area is actually a cove, where the lava heats a depth of water above it. *Ten Count - Atlantic City *Atahua *Zola - Budapest, Hungary - One of the most popular nightlife clubs in Budapest, the highest payers can also rent out rooms for other indulgent and lucrative pleasures. Zola has specifically rented out the biggest room she could find, done especially for her next "client". *Adam - Canada *Balga - Switzerland *Cuiling - *Toujin - *Tau - *Rachael - Boston, US - Rush Hour at Tobin Bridge - With strings pulled amongst the Boston Police Department, Rachael and her lackeys close off one of the most important bridges connecting Boston to the north, the Tobin Bridge. The arena closes shut a large checkpoint for its use, with the sounds and noise of cars blaring about as the day has come to a close. *Schultz - UNKNOWN - Organization's Graveyard *Vermillion - *Miss Til - Malaysia - Til's Estate: A large mansion built with refined aesthetics in mind, combining native Malaysia with the cultures that have come to interact with the country, the large tree covered palace is actually a dark home to imprisoned spirits and black magic. The arena makes use of Til's courtroom, and with spells she creates an impromptu room with walls of magic cutting off access to all exits. *Judgement - Queen's Tower, Imperial College, London *David - *Shizuku - Las Vegas - *Nagisa - Osaka - *Bayhou - *Sho - Iraq - Cage of the Champions, Etemanaki: Within the depths of the great tower, there lies an arena where Babylon and its kings witnessed fights amongst champions for their own amusement. Uncovered by the Organization long ago, Sho makes his arena here within his domain. *Sho - Tokyo, Japan - Tokyo Skytree: Atop Japan's tallest building, the Tokyo Skytree, overlooking all of Tokyo 643 meters high, Sho's love of heights takes him here, to fight the worthy participant who has earned his attention. Sho is fought here if you have played through Arcade Mode without continuing or through Eiji's storyline. *Abel - UNKNOWN - The Organization's Grand Hall *Veil - UNKNOWN - Ceremony of Agon Teos' Awakening Category:Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX